A Swordsman And His Princess
by Princess Rosette
Summary: A princess is being sent off to get married to someone she doesn't even like. What can Zoro the swordsman, and head guard, do to change the course of this event? Made the cover myself with a Nami Zoro image and with Paint Tool Sai :D
_The small town of Windmill Village, a peaceful place where everyone gets along and no criminals are about. However, for several years the country's kingdom has been changing for the worse..._

* * *

"No. Way!" The time princess, Charlotte Rose (or as her real name should be, Charlene Rosette) yelled in fury "I'm not going to marry someone who I do not like father, this does not seem fair at all"

"Now now, don't be like that dear" Her father said ( **A/N: In this story he is actually nice** ) "Besides, he seems to really like you. He even described you as 'cute' and 'marriage material'. Why not just give him a try?"

"Forget it! I love my country, my kingdom and my people. I do not intend to let any of this go for anything!" With that, the purple-haired teen ran away. As she ran off to her bedroom to throw herself onto her bed and scream into the pillows, she saw someone standing by the door. Captain Zoro was his name, he was one of the top guards of the kingdom. Before she could open the door, the green haired did it for her, she nodded faintly but then rushed into her room and did what she always did. Threw herself on there and smashed her face onto the pillow and began screaming into it

"I take it by the angry muffled screams it didn't go so well?" Zoro asked as his head peeked inside the room

He didn't get a reply

Before he could close the door, the female spoke "Zoro"

He turned his head back

"C'mere for a minute"

He did as the princess commanded and walked over to her "What is it?"

"They're planning to marry me off soon"

"I know" He replied

Charlotte sat up on the bed and looked at Zoro, her face revealed an upset emotion

"How long do you plan to stay dressed in that? The maid Nami will give you a scolding"

Charlotte thought to herself for a moment, then lay back on the bed whilst gripping the waistline of her dress. It flapped up revealing her shiny legs

Zoro turned his gaze away from the girl "I-I'll call a maid-"

"Don't" She blurted "You do it"

Looking back, Zoro stared at the girl "M...me?"

"Y-Yeah you"

Without a single regret, Zoro stepped forward to the bed and his hands lured up the princess' legs. Suddenly she pulled his face in for a delicious and eager kiss. Feeling discomforted, Zoro pulled back and wiped his lips

"W-What do you think you're doing? Jokes like that are not funny!"

Feeling offended, Charlotte pushed Zoro and ran away yet again "P-Princess, wait!"

The guard chased after the run-away princess all the way up to the balcony, where she finally stopped running and admired the scenery "You'll catch a cold standing out here wearing that, please return indoors"

She did not listen to Zoro. Instead, she climbed onto the balcony and stood on it, then turned herself around to face Zoro again

"Which do you think would matter the least, the king or the princess?" She asked suddenly "I can't even answer that question myself. What do you think?"

"What I think won't really make it any different"

In annoyance, Charlotte turned her head back to Zoro and stared at him angrily "What? I asked you what you think so answer me"

"Like I said, what I think won't make any difference. I simply desire the joy of the princess and the country"

"H-Happiness?" She asked, as if she never heard of the word

"When you get married, you'll have a more settle life and this country will be calmer too"

She looked down at the ground "So, which is more important then? This country or me?"

"... I wish for the joy of the princess"

She then had a serious glare "If you wish for my happiness, even if it's just a small amount, then don't move from there. Just watch" She removed one foot off he balcony and leaned back

"No!"

Zoro grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, far from the balcony. He held her in his arms like she was his bride "Princess, what is it that you desire?"

That question sunk into her brain like a bullet shot through her head, one hand gripped onto his shoulders whilst the other tugged his uniform. She leaned up to his ear and whispered something, then wrapped her arms around his neck

"Don't blame me if you end up regretting your choice"

Zoro carried the princess back to her room and laid her on her bed, he sat up above her "Zoro, take it off"

He did as she requested and took off his uniform, revealing his abs. Charlotte stroked the abs in inspection. Then she leaned up forward and pulled him in for another kiss, this time more passionate than the last

"Also, my name isn't princess nor Charlene, please refer to me as 'Charlotte', that is the name I want to be called the most"

He hugged the princess tightly in his arms, which made them fall back onto the bed "Charlotte..."

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! If any one has any other ideas, please let me know I'd love to hear them ^^ Bye-Bye!**


End file.
